purity love lost: after math of the war
by inugurl3
Summary: someone dies during the battle with Naraku, how will Inuyasha and the gang get along.


Chapter 1 Aftermath of the war

Inuyasha's pov

After our long battle with Naraku we all went for a rest. The jewel was whole and ready to be purified. Kagome was really sick, and Kikyou left with me as I said my goodbye. She may have taken it hard but she will get over it. I came back to the group and we went home. Kagome was soundly asleep in my arms. She had a fever. Sango lost Miroku in the battle. She was really depressed.

Flash Back

The battle was fierce, Naraku and Kougra attacked as Miroku used the wind tunnel. Then Naraku released the poisonous insects and Miroku sucked them all in. The poison was too much for him as he hit the floor. Sango quickly ran to him and held in her arms. Her tears stained his face as he slipped away. Kagome was also by them, she was sad but she did not cry. Shippo was protecting the others as I fought with Naraku. Kikyou came up and shot a sacred arrow. It hit him square in the chest. His body disintegrated and only leaving his head. I shot forward when I saw the infant, Naraku's heart. I sliced the infant in half and waited for Naraku to disappear forever. Just before he had done so, he shot out an energy blast and his Shippo in the heart.

end of flash back

()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()

Sango's pov.

I walked silently behind Inuyasha, missing Miroku and & little Shippo. Kagome had somehow caught a cold and was running a fever. Inuyasha was going to take her home. Kilala was with Keade, helping her with the herbs that Keade needed. Inuyasha looked like he need to rest; he was tired & had a hole in his stomach. Kagome made it without a scratch on her. I made it out with a broken heart.

()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()

Inuyasha pov

Waking was taking its tole on, but Sango he not complained once. She was thinking about Miroku & I could tell. Tears filled her eyes & I wanted to help her. Kagome was getting heavier by the minute. Koga came, I turned to face him and he looked upset. Koga mad, said " get out of the way, since you already beat narakut I wanted to see my woman." I looked down feeling bad about really endangering Kagome. Sango looked over and wandered what was going through my mind.

()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()

Kouga's POV.

I saw Kagome lying in Inuyasha's arms. She was pale. "Dog breath, what did you do to her?" he said"She got sick during the battle, i did nothing to hurt her." I understood as when the time came. He was tired himself, not that he would say. His one arm looked broken but he was helping Kagome. Sango walked on as Inuyasha began to walk again. He walked like he had a limp, or he was dragging his foot. I caught up an offered to take Kagome, but he was in pain. Sango stopped and sat down needing a break. I watched as Inuyasha slowly sat down, his bone in his leg broke the skin. It looked totally painful. He looked up at me and readied himself for what to say. Kagome rested peacefully in his arms. Inuyasha finally spoke "if I don't make it, just take care of her." I looked at him for a moment, then down to Kagome. I always knew that she loved him more then me. I always respected Kagome fro her amorally. I sat down beside him and said "you will make it, just for Kagome. I never really understood why she liked you. I'm sorry i kept trying to take her away." Kagome stirred from her sleep. Inuyash looked down at her and smiled as she opened her eyes. She tried to sit up and she hit his leg, but he did not show the pain. I looked over at with a surprised expression.

()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters., They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I thank her for allowing me to use her characters in my own minipulation.

()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3 ()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()

center author's note/center

I am sorry about killing off Shippo and Miroku but it ties into the story.

center Final thoughts from Kouga /center

center Why can't she be mine?/center


End file.
